the last moments
by kittycat212
Summary: Sylvia is dying and her last moments before she dies how wander reacts by the way if you want me to go on with another chapter post a review and ill continue this story


**A/n ok so i came up with this story while reading a fanfiction "his last song" i liked it and came up with this **

wander took a step torward the hospital each step felt like a burden he would never get to see his best friend again. he thought of all the times he and sylvia had together the laughter the sorrow. that would all end soon. he took a few more steps his feet hit the sidewalk as he walked.

his mind was racing the tears flowing he had to see her one last time. he could feel the pain surging through his eyes as more tears gushed out of him. his mind couldn't take the thought of loseing his best friend. he would have to eventually have to move on. but he couldn't sylvia was a big sister to him his protector as she called it. he stiil couldnt take it.

if he tried to keep her alive she would suffer he didnt want that to happen. sylvia couldnt die not now. if he could save her and have her alive and kicking. to have her saving him from lord hater and keep him out of trouble he would. oh he would give anthing for it but he couldn't it was already to late now. as he went up the steps he could feel as if he were the one who would die not sylvia. all the times she saved his butt is now gone no more sylvia no more friends no more wandering he could feel his heart sink inside his mind racing he knew it was no more now.

he couldn't take it he broke down right there on the sidewalk he just fell over and cried. he had to see her one more time he pickeds himself up. and carried on. if it were not for slvia he would have died several times. his eyes were red from crying. he felt lost sad and frustrated. he eventuall let it go and totally broke down. weeping. he remembered all the times he had with her. the great times she was there as he entered the hospital the nurses and doctors gave him sympathetic look. he walked into her room tubes here and there on her body

"sylvia i dont know if you can hear me or not but your the bestest friend i have ever had." "t-thank you w-wander." "w-wander d-do me a-a favor." "sure." "n-never forget m-me." " i wont slvia i never will." "i l-love y-you wander." "i love you too sylvia." "i-i'll see you soon." "i'll see you soon sylvia." wander hugged sylvia he held her tight while sylvia hugged him tight she whispered in his ear before he felt her go limp one more sentence "keep wandering wander i love you." "wander kept a hold of her as he went crying " if you wander over yonder you and me." he said as he collapsed beside her on the bed. sylvias pov

my only thoughts as wander entered the room was that i loved the orange furball he was naive no doubt. "sylvia i dont know if you can hear me but your the bestst friend ive ever had." i heard him say my eyes wettened. "t-thank you wander." i thought of something else to say "w-wander d-do me a favor." "sure." i could hear him say. "n-never forget m-me."" i wont sylvia i never will." i could feel myself getting weak "i-i love y-you wander." "i love you sylvia." i-ill see you soon." i said. "ill see you soon sylvia." i almost cried at that point. me and him hugged until i could eel it coming i quickly whispered in his ear "keep wandering wander i love you." i remembered each flash of my life as time began to blur a startling sign that fate had finally found me and his voice was all i heard "if you wander over yonder you and me." his voice was the last thing i heard. before it all went black and i finally knew how it felt to die it wasn't slow and painful it wasn't swift and quick it was like my whole body was free. i saw wander on the bed below crying and he eventually passed out on the bed right beside me. a tear rolled down my cheak as i looked at him a bright light shined to my left as i entered i finally knew why we die so the ones we love have a gaurdian angel.

**A/n i litrally cried while writing this i dont know if this will be a multi chapter if you want me to comtinue tell me and i will please review i would really appriciate it ciao**


End file.
